


Let's Do Lunch

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale discuss their lunching relationship





	Let's Do Lunch

Aziraphale sighed happily as he dabbed at the corners of his mouth with his napkin. Once again the meal had been absolutely superb. It was very rare indeed that any of their meals were unsatisfactory. That only occasionally required a miracle. Both of their tastes had them dining at only the finest restaurants in Europe. It was just the way things were. On this particular occasion, however, Crowley had simply sat at the table drinking wine while Aziraphale enjoyed a rather scrumptious meal involving roast duck. He sipped his own wine as he watched Crowley for a moment. 

"What?" The demon asked with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't often that Aziraphale just stared at him quietly. 

"I've never said anything before now but I do have something I need to ask you." Aziraphale replied after a moment. 

"Ask away, angel." Crowley said with a smirk. He was thinking of about a million different questions that Aziraphale could ask and about half of them were naughty. 

"Well, Crowley, you see. We've actually had lunch on many an occasion over the time that we've known each other." Aziraphale started. 

"One thousand eight hundred and fifty three." Crowley interrupted. Not that he actually kept count. What kind of demon would he be, keeping track of every second that he spent with an angel? 

"Yes, quite." Aziraphale nodded. He sipped his wine again. "And in all those times that we've had lunch together...well...you've only actually joined me in eating approximately ninety seven times." He was pretty sure that was the correct number. 

"Yes, well." Crowley started. "You know I don't actually need to eat." He shrugged. 

"Neither do I, but I still quite enjoy it. The food is wonderful." He said the last bit wistfully. 

"You enjoy food, I enjoy sleep. It's just who we are." Crowley shrugged again. 

"Yes, I know. I'm keenly aware of your enjoyment of sleep." That century long nap had taken quite a toll on Aziraphale. He'd had to admit to himself that he missed the demon. "But you're missing my entire point." 

"And what is your entire point?" Crowley drawled. He refilled his glass from the bottle sitting on the table and took another sip. 

"My entire point is that you constantly join me in restaurants but almost never eat. Why do you bother to accompany me?" He was getting a little frustrated.

"Well, it's quite simple really." Crowley nodded before taking yet another drink of his wine. 

"And?" Aziraphale folded his hands neatly on the table as he waited for Crowley's answer. Crowley just looked at him for a moment before he smiled. 

"You hate eating alone." Crowley shrugged yet again. It was a go to reaction when it came to answering questions that he thought were pretty obvious. Aziraphale just stared at Crowley for a moment. 

"So.....to be perfectly clear on the matter.....you sit with me and watch me eat while you drink wine simply so that I don't have to dine alone?" His voice sounded a little incredulous. 

"That's exactly it." Crowley said with a nod. It really was that simple. Aziraphale hated to dine alone and Crowley thoroughly enjoyed Aziraphale's company. 

"Oh." Was all the angel could get out before downing the rest of his glass of wine. There were some very dangerous feelings bubbling up at the idea of the whole situation and he tried to drown them. "Well....I appreciate that. Thank you." He finally managed. 

"It's no trouble at all." Crowley grinned, and he genuinely meant it.


End file.
